Just a thought for now
by Me myself and the other one
Summary: A little twist on the regular Percy is betrayed by everybody story. Just wanted to get an idea of if I should make it into a full story based on your feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Um I don't own anything?**

"Do you know what makes the flaw personal loyalty truly fatal? Anyone? Someone surly must know. Athena how about you? You must know oh mighty goddess of wisdom."

"A person with the fatal flaw personal loyalty will risk their lives and others to protect those they are loyal to. They will protect them even if the cost is their own lives if needed." Came the short reply.

"Very good but I'm afraid that is only half the answer. All those heroes in the past who have had loyalty as their flaw have died protecting their friends that is true. But if they had not what truly makes loyalty a fatal flaw is when their friends those ones they would die protecting leave them. When they take their loyalty and shove in in their face. When they are betrayed, replaced, forgotten; that is when it truly becomes fatal. You see their loyalty is like a string connecting them to others. When a friend leaves the string is cut so the strings connecting them to others is strengthen. As those friend whose strings have been strengthened also leave each betrayal shall we say, hurts more, hits them harder until they are just left with a few loved one left. But when those last few also leave, well they brake. And unless they can find other to take their place someone else to be loyal too, their flaw changes." His voice held amusement as the hooded figure continued speaking.

"Do any of you have any idea what it changes into, anyone? No? REVENGE! They will stop at nothing to get revenge on those that betrayed them. It consumes them the need to see them in the same pain they went through. And they will get their revenge or die. And do you want to know my favourite part?" He let out a cold chuckle that froze the blood of all the gods and demigods present. "My favourite part is after they get their revenge when they come out to their driven haze. When they get to see their handy work and they realise what they have done. It drives them mad. That my dear is my favourite part. That is what truly makes loyalty a fatal flaw. They end up taking their own life."

After his speech was done the man looked around to observe the faces of those gathered before him. The all showed some variance of shock or horror.

"But I must thank you all for this opportunity to rise again. Especially you Mark Robinstone and you daughter of Athena."

"My essence may have been destroyed in the last war, cut too small for me to reform but I can still influence those who allow it. And my new host has been very kind. He wanted me to watch as he teared down those that defeated me, for me to know that I was right and that he fought for the wrong side before. Although I cannot possess him completely he does occasionally allow me out to say a few words and have some fun. Like now"

"Who are you" questioned Athena. A hint of worry in her voice.

"You mean to tell me the great goddess of wisdom has not figured it out. Don't tell me you have forgotten me all ready. We only fought not even 20 years ago. I would hate to think that my children cannot remember their own father. But then time does seem to affect your memories doesn't it." His golden eyes shown with malice as he stared at the gods.

"Kronos," the name was whispered through the lips of many who fought in the second titan war

"Surprise! Did you miss me? I missed you. It got lonely down in the pit, no civilised conversation. But like I said before I am not the one leading this war i just got a front row seat."

"If you are not leading this war who is?"

"Think about, who in the last few years did you abandon? Who did you throw away when someone new someone better came along? Although honestly how you were all stupid enough to believe he was better I'll never know. Who was the last person to have the flaw loyalty?"

"Percy." This time Annabeth was the only person who spoke.

A dark laugh came from the man under the hood who stood before the army of monsters. When he spoke his voice was not as powerful nor as ancient but held more hatred and malice. The golden eyes were replaces with sea green.

"Hello Annabeth," the name was spat out like poison, "long time no see."

.

.

"Percy," she spoke his name with love "remember when we fell and you promised me we would stay together. That I wouldn't get away. Remember Percy as long as were together." Annabeth slowly started walking forward, her arms outstretched as if to wrap Percy in a hug.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice was weak it no longer held the anger as he to stepped forward.

They stopped walking when a meter separated them. Both had a smile on their face. The gods and demigods let out a breath as Percy returned to himself.

Until they heard a scream.

Percy stood over the fallen form of Annabeth in knife through her shoulder pinning her to the ground. A dark laugh came from Percy as he looked down at her.

"My dear sweet Annabeth," he voice was once again filled with hatred, "perhaps you should have remembered those words years ago. That trick may have worked on Luke but I will not fall for it."

A loud yell came from the gathered demigods on the hill as one ran forward he yelled "those is my wife you bastard."

Quicker than most could comprehend another knife flashed in the sunlight as it sailed through the air before landing in the forehead of Mark Robinstone.

As his body fell a voice filled with amusement called out.

"Ops I'm so sorry was he important to you."

He looked down at Annabeth as she cried on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Oh no Annie this won't do. Come on eyes open. Look at what you've done. This is what you've caused. Go ahead i want you to look as i kill all those you love." Percy spoke as he drove a knife into each of her hands insuring she was stuck on the ground.

"Mother help me"

"Yes mother help her." Percy's voice was babyish and patronising. "Oh wait she can't can you, oh mighty goddess."

"What do you mean she can't help?"

"Oh Annie surely you have not forgotten the ancient laws. The gods cannot interfere unless challenged. And before you go on about how this war is a challenge I'll remind you that it is lead and planned by a demigod so the gods cannot interfere. Good ay. You see Annie I can be smart to. A plan worthy of Athena."


	2. Sorry

I would like to apologize to anyone waiting for an update. I did start writing and had three chapters done, then my laptop broke and I lost them. I rewrote them on my ipad and a week after I got a new laptop my ipad crashed and the backup is not working. So I lost the work again. I don't know if this is some sign that I should not write this story. But it is now the holidays and I only have one summer paper I've elected to do. Maybe if you are lucky I will re-rewrite this story or I will continue on some other stories I have started.

Also if I did continue this story how would you like it to end so far I have

Percy kills everyone and goes on the rule the world

Percy kills everyone then comes back to himself and realizes what he has done

Percy only kills a few people (maybe an close friend) then stops

Percy stops before he kills anyone

If you can think of anything else let me know.


End file.
